Wildlife feeders are typically placed in unattended locations for extended periods. The food and material placed in the feeders are often times expensive, and, as previously mentioned, these feeders are often left unattended for extended periods of time. Some such feeders are directed toward larger wildlife such as deer, elk, and other large game animals. While there are apparatuses that control the flow and quantity of feed and other materials that are dispensed, undesirable animals are still able to access the feed. One, non-limiting example of an undesirable animal is a raccoon. Raccoons, for example, are undesirable because (i) they are not the target animal, and (ii) they are generally very wasteful of the feed, digging through the feed and causing the feed to fall to the ground and be subject to the environment, which therein can ruin the feed. There is a continuing need for improvements in apparatuses that prevent undesirable animals from accessing the feed dispensed by these wildlife feeders.